We really need to do that again
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: Part 4 in Looks like you needed it. Too tired to unmake the bed, Mike just laid down in the middle, his head on one pillow as he brought the other to rest his arms around. The pillows held Harvey's scent and it made falling asleep way to easy.


He had walked out of the office in a daze, even climbed in to a cab and given the address. It was only when the cab pulled in front of Harvey's building did he start to second guess this whole idea.

He got out of the cab and looked at the building.

Would Harvey really be okay with him coming here?

What would he think at coming home and finding Mike in his condo?

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He started to walk away.

"Mister Ross?" A man's voice came from behind him causing him to stop and turn around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

The man smiled, " Miss Donna said you would probably chicken out, her words sir, and that I'm supposed to tell you, to do as you are told and go up and wait for Mr. Specter. " Mike laughed.

He should have known Donna would make sure he followed through.

Knowing that Donna had him beat, he followed the man in to the building. The man seemed to take to heart Donna's orders because he walked Mike all the way to the elevator and even pressed the floor button for him.

As the door's closed the man smiled and said, "Have a good evening sir."

He used Donna's key to unlock Harvey's door and slide inside. But once he was in the room he had no idea what to do. He had been here before sure, but it was always with Harvey's permission and Harvey here with him.

He felt like an intruder.

He looked around the room. He could sit on the couch or maybe one of the stools at the island, but the truth was he was beyond tired. He looked towards Harvey's room, the night before playing over and over in his mind.

Pulling out his phone he saw that it was on 1:25pm and that Harvey wouldn't be home for hours.

Sighing he went into Harvey's kitchen. Not wanting to make a mess or burn down his boss's kitchen he settled on a bowl of cereal and watching Harvey's tv.

He made it about an hour before he started to fall asleep on the couch. He wasn't sure it was a good idea but he was tired and Harvey had a bed, that he knew for a fact was comfortable as hell.

Sighing and turning off the tv, he slowly stripped his jacket off and placed it on the couch. It was followed by his button up shirt and shoes. He kept his under shirt and pants on, and then made his way into Harvey's room.

He was greeted with a pristine room, no evidence of the night before could be seen and the bed was made perfectly, he had to give points to whoever cleaned Harvey's place.

Too tired to unmake the bed, Mike just laid down in the middle, his head on one pillow as he brought the other to rest his arms around. The pillows held Harvey's scent and it made falling asleep way to easy.

He knew he was dreaming but that didn't take away from the fact that Harvey's hand running up and down his chest felt fantastic. The hand was under his shirt and it slowly, one finger at a time keep going up and down, causing Mike to arch into it. The touch way to soft and teasing, he wanted more.

He moaned and tried to move closer to the hand only to be stopped by another hand on his shoulder pushing him flat against the bed.

He made a sound of protest but then he could hear Harvey's soft shhing in his ear. The hand slowly started to wander over his chest; a slow playful finger dragged over a nipple caused him to keen.

He could make out Harvey soft chuckle and Mike cursed that even dream Harvey was a tease.

The hand on his shoulder gave a squeeze a move Mike interpreted as a stay, and then moved away. Now he had two hands exploring his chest, his shirt having been pushed up out of the way, he gave a thought that he should have slept without a shirt on, but it was a dream so it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

As the two hands moved around sometimes so lite Mike wasn't sure if he was really feeling it or the air moving caused the movement. Other times the hands where heavy, push and squeezing. Both hands seemed to enjoy dragging moans and gasps out of him, because they seemed to always be around his nipples, circling them or barley just brushing over them.

A part of him was aware he was panting and that his body kept trying to follow Harvey's hands every time the man pulled them away. God he wanted more. He wanted Harvey to really be teasing him to the point of insanity. Not just dreaming about it.

While one hand moved up to trace his clavicle the other slowly slide down his chest, right down the middle, slowly gliding over his navel and then running along his waist band, when he felt the warmth of the finger brush just under the fabric of his pants his hips reacted without thought, pushing off the bed and towards Harvey.

Mike whined as the finger pulled away and heard Harvey chuckle.

"Mike." Harvey's voice came into his ear's like a heated whisper, he caused him to shiver and he knew that if his ever talked that way to him on purpose he could come just from the man's words.

He whined again, missing the finger that had been exploring his lower half, the other was now his throat. The older man wasn't holding his throat so much has resting his hand there, using his thumb to rub circles. It was weird soothing to Mike.

"Mike." This time there was something off about the voice, Harvey still sounded aroused but there was a bit of amused around.

He gave another whine, why couldn't Harvey just keep going. This was his dream shouldn't he be in control. Not that he was against Harvey being in control, but couldn't his subconscious at least let him have enough control to finish…

"Michael, if you don't wake up, I'll just leave you like this." There was lust and want in his boss's voice, he back arched towards the man. The words not quite making sense, "Not that it is a bad sight, your all worked up and panting. Your chest is pink from all my attention and I bet you nipples," His right nipple was suddenly squeezed causing him to yelp, "are over sensitive."

Something clicked in his mind and he shout up awake.

He was definitely still in Harvey's bed. His shirt was off, and Harvey was sitting next to him on the bed in nothing but the same sweatpants he had worn to sleep the night before.

Mike moaned at the sight, not that he meant too. His body was still worked up and he was harder than he had ever been in his life and seeing Harvey without a shirt and knowing that his dream hadn't been all him, was just too much.

"Michael if you come before, I ever get started I'm going to be pissed." Harvey was smirking at him, and somewhere in the back of Mike's mind, he knew that the only reason he wasn't coming was because Harvey told him no.

A whimper escaped him.

He hadn't realized Harvey had was still on his throat until he tried to sit up, the man gave a gentle squeeze and pushed Mike back down against the bed.

Mike willing went.

He watched as Harvey slowly, moved to straddle over him. Mike's hips again went to move, his body screaming out for friction. He really needed to come. But Harvey gave another squeeze at his throat, a warning not to do that again.

He knew he was pleading with his eyes, because Harvey was smirking at him.

Once the other man was settled over him, sitting just above Mike's knees, his free hand started rubbing on Mike's chest again.

"Fuck," Mike moaned, "Harvey please," He wasn't even embarrassed to beg.

The older man chuckled and brought his hand down, just barley pushing down on Mike's erection, Mike gasped and tried to move his hips to push back against the hand, but Harvey's hand on his throat squeezed again and the man's body put weight on his legs, stopping him from having any leverage to move. It turned him on even more, knowing he was trapped and that it was all up to Harvey.

He made a note to think about how much he enjoyed this later.

"Harvey!" He whined hoping the man would stop teasing.

Harvey seemed to wait until Mike stopped trying to move, before he continued. This time he was rubbing his hand's up and down Mike's thighs, first one and then the other, always teasing, Mike slowly melting into the man's touch.

He wasn't even begging anymore just whimper and panting.

It seemed like hours before Harvey slipped his hand into Mike's pants and when Mike felt skin on skin he almost came, it was the warning squeeze around his neck that held him back, he bit down on the growl that had started to work its way out of his throat.

He must not have been fast enough because Harvey gave him an unimpressed look.

Again the older man waited until he stopped trying to take control, once Mike let his body go lax, Harvey's hand started moving again.

His boss's hand was giving slow deliberate stokes, up and down over and over again, keeping Mike just at the edge, but every time Mike's body relaxed into the pattern Harvey would swipe his thump over Mike's slit, sending electricity through his whole body.

"Mike, you're doing so good." Harvey sounded almost breathless. Mike's whole body shuttered at the words and at how Harvey sounded.

Harvey's hand stopped moving, causing Mike to cry out. He opened his eyes, to see why his boss stopped. Confused at why Harvey was staring at him.

"Harvey?" It was definitely more a whine then a question, and the other man smiled.

"You liked that didn't you?" The hand started moving again, "You liked me saying you were good." And fuck if Mike's body didn't answer for him, shivering as his back arched off the bed.

"Mike, can you be good and come for me when I tell you?" Harvey asked, as his hand speed up breaking the slow and steady rhythm he had had going.

He whimpered, to gone for words. But it seemed Harvey understood because the man only had to move his hand a few more times, before Mike was ready to explode.

Harvey seeming to read his mind because the man said, "Come," and Mike was gone. His orgasm hit him so hard his vision went white.

When his brain finally started working again, Harvey was lying next to him using a warm wash cloth to cleaning Mike.

When he noticed Mike was looking at him, the man gave a smug look, "Good boy." The shudder that ran though Mike wasn't as powerful as earlier but that was probably because he was exhausted.

He pulled himself closer to Harvey laying on the man's chest, and just as he was falling asleep he had a thought.

"We really need to do that again."


End file.
